


Love Like You

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, The song is Love Like You from Steven Universe lol, Wow this is kind of an emotional rollercoaster I swear, i mean i guess, insecure Tord, it gets super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: Tord thinks about his feelings towards Edd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe that my first fic contribution to this fandom is feels and gay. I might do a Heathers AU for these two later so yeah

_**If I could begin to be** _  
_**Half of what you think of me** _  
_**I could do about anything** _  
_**I could even learn how to love** _  
_**When I see the way you act** _  
_**Wondering when I'm coming back** _  
_**I could do about anything** _  
_**I could even learn how to love** _  
_**Like you** _

  
Tord stared fondly at Edd as the other was talking happily with his friends. He was smiling but it slowly faded. Why couldn't he be more like him? Everyone loves Edd, even him, especially him. He loved the other so incredibly much, so much that it inspired him to love in the first place. Edd was always so nice and sweet to people. Why couldn't he be like that? Why did he have to be the way he is?

A frown bloomed on Tord’s face as he dwelled more on his thoughts. He shook his head to try to dismiss them from his overwhelming subconscious. He stood up slowly and tried to walk away. “Oh, hey, Tord!” the other said excitedly and gestured for him to come closer. _No, stop, you don't want me over there, stop_ , he thought, in a mild panic. He obliged however, not wanting to disappoint the other. He cleared his throat, “Hey, Edd.” He grinned convincingly at him, wishing not to worry him. Tom gave him a slight glare as the Norwegian sat by his three housemates. Matt began to ramble on and Tom turned his attention to the excited ginger, allowing for Tord to return his focus to Edd and sighed fondly.

 _**I always thought I might be bad** _  
_**Now I’m sure that it's true** _  
_**‘cause I think you’re so good** _  
_**And I’m nothing like you** _

  
_He’s so kind, so pure of heart_ , he thought to himself. _Why can't I be like that?_ He gripped onto his red hoodie strings, gritting his teeth. He knew he looked absolutely evil in comparison to the other and that was probably true. He lightly clawed down his face, choking up a bit. The corners of his mouth turned up and he broke out into a large grin, tears slowly cascading from emerald eyes. “I'm just awful,” he unknowingly choked out with his forced grin with tears still falling at a rather slow pace.

Either fortunately or unfortunately, he hadn't really decided which, the brunette of his affections had noticed his current state. “Oh my, Tord, are you all right?” Edd asked, his concern being obvious in his voice. Their other two housemates soon noticed this as well, even Tom, who hated the Norwegian to his core, had shown his concern since it seemed odd. “I'm fine,” Tord said, wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. “Tord, you're crying and you called yourself awful, I don't think you're fine,” Edd continued. The taller of the two stayed silent, his emerald eyes refusing to meet topaz ones. The other caught the hint and spoke up, “Hey, Matt, Tom, I'm going to go talk with Tord privately. Continue talking about whatever.” He stood up slowly and followed the Norwegian into his room, staying virtually silent the whole way there.

 **_Look at you go_ **  
**_I just adore you_ **  
**_I wish that I knew_ **  
**_What makes you think I'm so special_ **

  
They both sat on Tord’s bed and he had to make eye contact with his English counterpart. He didn't wish to as he did not want to seem weak in the other’s eyes as well as he knew he would get lost in those chocolate orbs. “Tord, what's up?” Edd asked after a few more moments of silence. “You're just so perfect,” Tord said almost silently, causing the other to blush all the way from the tips of his ears and part of his neck. “O-oh, well thank you but I think you're pretty great,” the shorter brunette chuckled, grinning at him. Silence struck the two of them again, allowing Edd a good opportunity to wrap his arms around his Norwegian companion and pull him into a warm embrace. It took him a moment or two to process what was unfolding only for him to return the affection, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks as he held him tightly.

“Jeg elsker deg,” he choked out in his native tongue as he pulled the other closer. He knew deep down that the other knew what that meant and whether or not that they acted on it depended on the Englishman before him. Edd stared up at him, his eyes twinkling like a pair of topazes as he bursted out into a wide grin.

The shorter brunette leaned up and kissed him softly; his lips being rather soft along with a lingering taste of the cola that he had drunk earlier before. Tord slowly reached down and cupped his face, both of their faces growing more and more scarlet as his eyelids slid down. Tord gingerly nipped at the other’s bottom lip. Edd parted his lips with a slight chuckle, his face a bright crimson while radiating with heat. The Norwegian took this as a chance to brush his tongue against the other’s, gripping tightly onto his hood. He pulled him closer, purring quietly. The shorter Englishman pulled away and panted lightly, a bit out of breath. Tord leaned his forehead against Edd’s, grinning widely and blushing deeply.

 _**If I could begin to do** _  
_**Something that does right by you** _  
_**I would do about anything** _  
_**I would even learn how to love** _

Several days after this incident, Tord’s mind still wandered to those events. He was constantly imagining Edd’s lips on his once again and felt a warm feeling bubble up in his stomach. His face grew warm from the memory as well as developed a deep ruby tint. He groaned as the image refused to leave his train of thought. The Norwegian buried his crimson face in the nearest pillow, grumbling in annoyance. Why does he have to be so goddamned cute, he thought to himself. He glared at Edd a bit as he entered the room. The cheerful brunette waved at him with the sweetest of smiles. That smile made Tord sick to his stomach; it was sugary sweet and he could feel the cavities rotting in his teeth from it.

This sort of exchange continued for weeks and Tord reached a point where he chose to start avoiding Edd. He really disliked the newly made awkward atmosphere between the two of them, he could say that he dreaded it. However, instead of fixing it like a normal person should and would do, Tord chose to avoid the other altogether just to be rid of the mood of the situation. He then realised how terrible of a decision that was, regretting it immediately. He continued to do it though simply since it was easier than discussing it.

Edd grew sick of the Norwegian constantly dodging him. It hurt him, it really did. The Englishman bursted into the other’s room, pouting. “Tord!” he exclaimed, successfully startling the other by catching him entirely off guard. Tord turned around and grinned at him, “Oh, hey, Edd.” “Why are you avoiding me?” he asked, any sort of mildly intimidating features that he might have had when he entered melted away. “I don't know what you mean,” the taller man said, quite obviously lying. “Cut the shit,” the shorter of the two said which had the other shut up immediately, “It hurts, you know? It hurts a lot, Tord. What did I do to upset you so badly?”

Tord immediately noticed the tears threatening to spill from the other’s coffee tints eyes while his voice was breaking, “Oh no, no, no, you didn't do a thing, Edd. I just-” “You just what?” Edd interrupted with a bite of poison to his voice. “I just felt so awkward around you, I don't know if I fucked up our friendship or what. Your smiles just would catch me by surprise every time and I figured that you only kissed me since you knew that physical affection comforts me and-” he was cut off by Edd leaning up and pressing his lips against his own. He slowly closed his eyes, putting a hand on the other’s waist as he returned the kiss. The shorter man pulled away to which the Norwegian pouted as he was enjoying that. “I love you, Tord,” he said, playing with the taller man’s hoodie strings with a soft smile. Tord leaned down and kissed him softly, humming quietly as he tried to show that he returned the sentiments.

 **_When I see the way you look_ **  
**_Shaken by how long it took_ **  
**_I could do about anything_ **  
**_I could even learn how to love like you_ **

  
A few days passed after the second time that the two shared kisses and Tord was smiling to himself about it. This second time felt a lot more loving to him and it made him happy to think about. He wondered if he was the first person that Edd kissed, it was unlikely but he was still curious. Probably first kiss with another man, he mentally concluded. He knew that the topic was unimportant but it still plagued his mind and he couldn't help it.

Edd soon sat beside the Norwegian, the former’s cat coming to join them on the couch. Tord smiled fondly at the two, pressing a feathery kiss to the temple of his English counterpart. “I love you,” Edd said sweetly, his smile full of the same sugary sweetness as it has before.

_**Love me like you** _

Tord chose to return the smile and pulled the shorter man close to his chest. He buried his face into the other’s soft chocolate coloured locks, humming softly. “I love you too,” he whispered, chuckling ever so slightly out of pure bliss. They continued to sit silently with soft smiles, enjoying the what could only be described as euphoric affection.


End file.
